A Kiss A Day Keeps The Demons Away
by pitchpearlgirl
Summary: After the events on Ibara, Bobby gains an unlikely gift with an even more unlikely request in return. Oneshot so far, may be continued later. Bobby/Saint Dane. Also my first story, so if they're ooc, don't be surprised.


So, I started writing this a week ago, and got the entire thing down, then spent the next week trying to figure out how to end it. Then I went and finished the next/last two books, and realized that literally everything is conflicting with back stories and traveler physics and Solara.

Essentially this: ignore everything that happens after book eight.

Enjoy my first story, and if you don't like Bobby/Saint Dane, gtfo.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe if I tried really hard...<em>

Naturally, nothing happened. Bobby had been trying everyday for the past three months to shapeshift. Since he destroyed the flume on Ibara, and therefore, trapped both him and Saint Dane on the territory, there hadn't been a day he hadn't thought of home. Of Mark and Courtney. Of the Travelers he left behind. He figured that if he could learn to shapeshift like the demon Traveler could so easily do, then maybe he had a shot at flying back to Rubic City. Then, he could maybe turn into something strong enough to clear the debris on top of the old Veelox flume. Or something. He hadn't really thought that far ahead.

It wasn't like he regretted what he did, or hated where he was now. The people of Ibara revered him for saving their island. He was a big part of the reconstruction of Rayne, and enjoyed it. They even offered him a seat with he tribunal, which, he was still thinking over. He did what was right with destroying the flume, and believed Halla was safe with Saint Dane out of the way. The other Travelers could pick a new leader. He was done.

But that didn't stop him from trying.

Bobby continued concentrating, day after day, on changing his form. Currently, he stood on the edge of a small pond in the woods he found a few days prior. He imagined himself as a raven, wings spreading, feathers ruffling in the wind. He opened his eyes, but nothing had changed. He cried out in frustration; the only thing he'd gained from all this strong concentration was a headache, just like every other failed attempt. Picking up a small stone, he hurled it across the water, watching it splash and ripple. He watched the ripples spread and sway the half submerged grasses at the edge, before picking up another pebble and pitching it too. He threw another, and another.

With each stone he threw, he got angrier. Angry at Saint Dane, for sticking his nose where it didn't belong and doing all he could to cause chaos. Angry at Uncle Press, for picking him to be lead Traveler, when all he wanted to do was play basketball and chase after Courtney Chetwynde. Angry at himself, mostly, for falling for the demon's tricks and mixing the territories. As the days had passed, he had thought about what he did, and feared that maybe, just maybe, unearthing the tak on Denduron had been a bad idea. What if they decided to try and use it as a weapon again? What if there was some left lying around here?

With one last frustrated scream, he hurled another stone harder and farther then the others and collapsed onto his knees in anguish. He buried his head in his arms and let out a sob. Never again, will he see his friends. If he stayed here and stayed out of he fight (what fight, it's all over), he'd probably never get to understand what Press meant when he said he'd see his family again. He was alone, in a land not his own, with nowhere to go and no one familiar to turn to. The sobs came quicker now.

He felt, rather than heard, someone sit down next to him. He figured it was Telleo, as she had a habit of coming to check on him when he stayed out for long periods of time. He had long ago confided in her about his Traveler status, and gave her an abridged version of his adventures. He figured he might as well have someone else to share his pain with, as he was essentially cut off from his friends and other Travelers. She caught on quickly, and seemed to understand his troubles near instantly. She was a good confidant, and had made the past three months a bit more bearable.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Bobby whispered. "I act so confident, and always seem to save the day like its a piece of cake, but I constantly get one-upped by Saint Dane. He just always seems to know exactly what's happening, and stay one, three, seven steps ahead of me." He wiped his eyes without raising his head, and sighed. "He's so much better at this than me, and now we're stuck here, and it's all my fault."

"My, aren't you the flatterer," came a familiar, but not very Telleo-like voice. Bobby's head shot up as he scrambled away. Instead of the friend he'd grown to know and like, sitting by his side was none other than the demon himself, Saint Dane. His archenemy grinned at the surprise and horror etched onto Bobby's face.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Bobby squeaked. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, no reason," Saint Dane said, waving his hand dismissively, "just watching a teenager throw a temper tantrum and sob his heart out to his girlfriend."

His face reddened. "Telleo's not my girlfriend!" He hesitated, before adding "She's more of a sister to me."

"A sister who has been hinting for the past week at starting a relationship?" The demon smirked as Bobby's face flushed again..

"How do you know that?!" He started, before realizing who he was talking to. Dane probably had disguised himself as half the village by now, or persuaded the info out of some poor dude. "And I'm not having a temper tantrum!"

Saint Dane clicked his teeth. "Then what would you call that outburst I just witnessed?" he chided. Bobby looked at his lap in shame. Weakness is the one thing you're not supposed to show your enemy, and he seemed to be showing an awful lot of it lately. "I've just been having a hard time is all." Damn, there he goes again. "I just want out." And again. _Quit spilling your soul to the devil, idiot._

He felt said devil shift at his side, and tensed up when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. It stayed for a few moments, thumb rubbing small circles on the top of his arm, before words were heard.

"I'd be willing to teach you a few things to help," Saint Dane murmured. "Free of charge. I'm getting rather bored on this island as well."

Bobby perked up. "You'd teach me how to shapeshift without forcing me to join you? _You_ are getting _bored_?" He frowned suspiciously, before saying, "Why should I trust you?"

The demon removed his hand, before standing up and stretching. "You really shouldn't. I am your worst enemy, after all." He turned and looked down to Bobby. "But the offer still stands. I would like for you to fight by my side, but I see that is a lost cause now. The most I can do is bring you to my level, to make things more interesting," he said. Bobby slowly uncurled his legs, stretching out the cramped muscles in them.

"Okay... What if I take you up on your offer?" he asked curiously. "What do you want in return instead of my allegiance?"

"Oh, nothing big," Dane said, "just one small, insignificant little thing." He offered Bobby his hand to help him up. The Traveler took it, with some reluctance. Before he could steady himself, the demon yanked him close, close enough Bobby could feel the cold radiating off him. He put out a hand to stop himself from crashing, but the demon clasped that one in his other hand and tugged them so their faces were inches apart.

"A kiss."

He slid their mouths together, and before he could react, Bobby felt a jolt of electricity shoot down his spine and spread through his limbs. He gasped, and Saint Dane pulled away.

"I'll see you at the flume, Pendragon." he hissed. He pressed one more quick kiss on the boy's lips before taking a step back and releasing his hands.

He melted into smoke, and was gone.

Bobby stared at the spot the demon disappeared at for a few minutes, those icy blue eyes burned onto his retina, as the reality of what just happened set in. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, and vaguely noticed they were still slightly damp. His body still tingled from that strange jolt, which had nothing to do with the tingling on his lips.

Strangely, the first thought to cross Bobby's mind after he got his wits back, was _I hope he didn't have some sort of poisonous lip balm on or something._ It would explain the tingling sensation. Or at least that's what he forced himself to think was the reason he was lightheaded. He didn't want to try and understand the real reason.

He sat down heavily on the ground and stared at his hand. The memory of that electric jolt stirred, and he had a thought. "_I'll see you at the flume_", Saint Dane had said. Does that mean...? Bobby concentrated on his hand again.

A rushing sound filled his ears, and a tingly wave enveloped him. His vision darkened, and panic began to creep up on him. Did Dane really poison him? His entire body went numb, and he sucked in a breath to scream for help. Instead, something completely different came out.

_Caw_!

Sensation returned in an explosion of feeling. Bobby opened his eyes, and saw everything from a completely different perspective. For one, he was a lot closer to the ground than he had been. His eyes seemed off, and everything he saw seemed split in two. The colors, however, were the biggest surprise. New colors Bobby had never seen before swirled around him, floating in the air. The best he could describe it, was that everything seemed to be close to purple. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew. It was incredible.

Once the shock at the new sights faded, he noticed the changes in his body. His bones felt all wrong, like they were out of place. Not broken, just moved. He looked down, and almost screamed again. The only thing that came out was another strangled _Caw_!

Feathers. Glossy, black, feathers. He was covered in them.

He had become a raven.

That would explain the purple-but-not-purple colors he was seeing. He vaguely remembered that birds saw more into the ultraviolet spectrum than humans, and purple was the closest visible color to that.

He hopped back, afraid things might change or that he was hallucinating. He twitched at a sound from the forest behind him. Sharper ears too, then. He twitched again, then hopped forward, flapping his wings. All he managed to do was crash into the water. Flying would take practice.

He was a raven!

Bobby wondered why Saint Dane had done this. Why he had apparently given him the power of shapeshifting. From what he knew of the demon Traveler, he took every advantage he was given. Why would he bring Bobby to the same level as he, by giving him his powers? And, most important of all, why did he kiss him?

Bobby simultaneously really wanted an answer to that question, and really didn't. Part of him didn't want any part in that sicko's games and tricks, but part of him was intrigued. Did the demon like him? Was he even capable of love? If so, why Bobby? He expected to feel repulsion at the though that his archenemy possibly harbored feelings for him, but instead, he just felt curious. And warm. And fuzzy.

_No, wait. Stop that train of thought right there_. He hopped out of the pond and shook himself, trying to rid his feathers of the water. A few droplets clung, but he didn't care. The important question now, was could he change himself back? He closed his eyes, and imagined everything the way it was before. He focused on the feelings of being human.

This time, he was expecting the weird mid-transformation sensations, and braced himself. It wasn't nearly as intense this go around, and didn't take as long either. Bobby figured he was probably getting better. Or at least he knew what to expect. In no time, he was sitting on the damp ground in his normal form, perfectly dry.

He stood up, dusted off his pants, and set off to the village, his mind set. He was going to gather his few possessions and head off to Rubic City.

He was going to find the flume and escape.

He was going to take back his duties as lead Traveler.

He was going to find Saint Dane and demand an explanation.

And if he hid a small smile at the thought of talking with the demon again, no one would know.


End file.
